Digital information, communication and computational resources on computer networks are assigned unique identifiers that enable network access computer terminals hereinafter access terminals) to locate and provide access to these resources. These identifiers typically consist of lengthy strings of alphanumeric characters usually referred to as Universal Resource Identifiers (URI). An example of a Universal Resource Identifier is the URL (Uniform Resource Locater) or URN (Uniform Resource Name) and derived identifiers used to individuate Internet, Intranct and similar network resources.
The resources generally comprise electronic documents, but may include services like on-line shopping facilities, order forms, Internet commerce, information retrieval and other resources available on the World Wide Web (WWW). The electronic documents generally include HyperText Markup Language (HTML) documents with hyperlinks to other HTML documents. These hyperlinks can link predetermined pages of a document at one network node site or can traverse network node sites to link pages of different documents, each of the different documents being at a different node site. Typically, the hyperlink of a page of a document at one node site that references (links) to a pace at another node site comprises a URI which identifies the other node site and, in particular, identifies the page at the other node site.
Normally a resource referred to by a Universal Resource identifier is located on a nctwork node, other than the terminal node making the access. However, resources located in local area networks can also be accessed with such URIs. If all accesses are local, the network itself is not required and some, if not all, of the above mentioned resources can be located on a stand alone computer.
With the Internet and the WWW, as an example, a user has access to a multitude of information from around the globe. The user may contribute to the pool of information by providing a "home page", being an electronic document at the user node in the network. The type of information, or more generally resource, that can be provided by the user is restricted only to the available memory of the network node and the imagination of the user. In particular, a user can store a presentation at a predetermined node site (preferably the users home site). This may include a set of images and corresponding text for a seminar presentation, and permitting access to that information from anywhere in the world where access to the Internet is possible.
Generally, where access to a telephone network is possible, a user need only have access to a computer, modem and a browser application software to gain access to the resource store at the predetermined site. Consequently, a mode of presentation becoming increasingly popular is to store a presentation at a predetermined site and to thereafter access the site to deliver the presentation, preferably on a projection display, to an audience. It is a common feature, in this day and age, that most places of business have computers and access to the Internet and sometimes can provide projection displays for the purpose of presentations or seminars.
However current methods and devices for providing access to network resources require typically entering the network identifier using a keyboard, mouse or other similar devices connected directly to the access terminal, storage of the network identifier on the access terminal device by prior use or arrangement, and then selecting the desired identifier using a keyboard or pointing device.
Disadvantages with the current methods and devices include a lack of flexibility, convenience and a general lack economy in providing access to a predetermined resource. For instance, a user wanting to present a seminar to an audience using the Internet resources described above would be seated at a computer terminal to enter the URIs and to select the various hyperlinks necessary to present the seminar. Sitting at a terminal and giving a presentation reduces the interactive nature of the presentation and stifles the style of the presentation. Alternately, another person can sit at the terminal selecting the various URIs and hyperlinks on behalf of the presenter while the presenter presents the seminar. Unfortunately this requires someone who is familiar with the presentation or is directed by the presenter as to which hyperlink to follow during the presentation. To say the least, this alternate option requires two people to present a seminar that could otherwise be presented by one if the presenter had better control in changing the displayed material.
Thus there exists a need to provide a method and apparatus which allows the presenter flexibility and control over the displayed information without the need to stifle the presentation by restricting the manner in which the presenter can change the displayed information.